monstercatfandomcom-20200222-history
Monstercat Uncaged Vol. 5
Monstercat Uncaged Vol. 5'' ''is the thirty-sixth compilation album and the fifth Uncaged album by the electronic music record label Monstercat. The compilation was available for pre-order from August 13, 2018, and was released on August 16, 2018. On iTunes, it placed in the top 20 albums in the "Dance" category in early September 2018. Tracklist Trivia * This is the first Uncaged album under the new 40-track format. Multiple Appearances * Bossfight (3) * Dirty Audio (2) * KUURO (2) * Matroda (2) * Muzzy (2) * RIOT (2) * Soulji (2) * Sullivan King (2) * Pegboard Nerds (2) Extended Plays * Black Mask and Murder are featured on Soulji's Black Mask EP. * New Age and In The Night are featured on Muzzy's The Cascade EP. * Boom Bap and Damn Floor are featured on Matroda's Shut It Down EP. * Harpoon and Escape are featured on Pegboard Nerds' Full Hearts EP. * Board Game is featured on KOVEN's Reality Reach EP. Long Plays * The Mob and Aiwa are featured on RIOT's Dogma Resistance LP. * Two Minds is featured on Kill Paris' Galaxies Within Us LP. Artists Returning Artists * Bad Computer | Last Release - RLV3 * Bishu | Last Release - IV1 * Bossfight | Last Release - UV4 * Delta Heavy | Last Release - UV4 * Dirty Audio | Last Release - UV4 * Dirtyphonics | Last Release - UV3 * Falcon Funk | Last Release - 018 * Gammer | Last Release - UV4 * Grant | Last Release - UV2 * KOVEN | Last Release - RLV2 * KUURO | Last Release - IV1 * Matroda | Last Release - UV4 * Modestep | Last Release - UV4 * Muzzy | Last Release - UV3 * MYRNE | Last Release - IV1 * Nitro Fun | Last Release - UV4 * Pegboard Nerds | Last Release - RLV2 * Rameses B | Last Release - IV1 * Reach | Last Release - UV4 * RIOT | Last Release - UV2 * Slander | Last Release - IV1 * Slippy | Last Release - RLV2 * Stonebank | Last Release - RLV2 * Tokyo Machine | Last Release - UV3 * Trivecta | Last Release - RLV1 Debut Artists * Bear Grillz (first compilation debut - previously appeared as a remixer on Pink Cloud (The Remixes)) * Crankdat * Deorro * Dyro * FWLR * Goja * Justin OH * Kill Paris * Knife Party * Rickyxsan * SOULJI (first compilation debut - previously appeared on their remix of Karma Fields' original song, Sweat) * Tisoki (first compilation debut - previously appeared on his free released remix of Topi's original song, Backup) * Wooli (first compilation debut - previously appeared as a remixer on Stay (The Remixes)) Vocalists Returning Vocalists * Karra | Last Appearance - UV3 * Sullivan King | Last Release - UV3 Debuting Vocalists * Asking Alexandria * Bianca * Celldweller * Che'Nelle * Kalibwoy * McCall * Panther * Tim Moyo Category:Compilations Category:Albums Category:Monstercat: Uncaged